Rodan Jr
Rodan Jr is the son of the two Rodans that were killed in the battle against Super Super Mechagodzilla. Appearance. Rodan Jr looks like the 1964 Rodan normally, and the 2004 Rodan when in Fire form. History Origin/main history Rodan Jr had hatched shortly before the titanic battle that claimed the lives of his parents. After finding him, Godzilla raised the orphaned Kaiju as a final thanks to Rodan Jr's parents, who had sacrificed themselves so that he could live. Godzilla, along with the other Kaiju on Monster Island, cared for Rodan Jr. Eventually, he matured and grew to full size. Once reaching full size, Rodan Jr was just as fast and powerful as his parents. Rodan Jr, despite being raised by Godzilla, found himself befriending T-Rex, though the two had a rocky start prior to joining forces against Spinosaurus on multiple occasions. Rodan Jr is generally a nice guy to most of the Kaiju on the Island. Proving himself in battles and aiding his friends, Rodan Jr became the new "Monster of the skies". However, Rodan Jr still remembers the death of his parents. It is for this reason that Godzilla is careful transforming into Super Super Godzilla around him. Like the other monsters on Monster Island, Rodan Jr fended off attacks from the likes of Imitation Imitation Ultraman, Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge, Evil T-Rex, Alien invaders, and a variety of others. He also had to deal with newcomers like the strange Beamzilla and the reformed King Ghidorah, now known as Gangsta Ghidorah. Rodan Jr has seen enough in his relatively short lifespan to accept the odd things that happen on his home, and live with them. He gained the ability to transform into Fire Rodan after falling into a Uranium Plant during a battle with the monster Gabora. Rodan Jr attempted to use the new power to defeat Gabora, but their uranium charged attacks, ended up charging each other up. After coming to this conclusion, the two stopped fighting, and were able to become friends soon afterward. The two would often go on "Uranium Raids" much to the ire of the GDF, and occasionally the Ultramen. Luckily, with his speed and strength, Rodan Jr is usually able to fly himself and Gabora out of trouble, and back to Monster Island without any further conflict. Square Enix Recently, Rodan Jr heard about the battle against the forces of Square Enix, and is prepared to fight the evil organization if necessary. Battling the Trilopods Rodan Jr later fought off the Trilopods and Matiga with the aid of his friends. Trumpzilla vs The World Like all the other Kaiju on Monster Island, Rodan Jr aided in killing Trumpzilla. The Invasion of The Dolphins Rodan Jr, along with his friend Gabora, were recruited by Dugongus Maximus to help defeat the evil dolphins. The two went with T-Rex and all their other friends to fight the dolphins, and celebrated the victory against them over Uranium. T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Main Article: ^ Abilities * Same as normal Rodan * Uranium absorbtion * Uranium Heat Beam Trivia * This Kaiju was only made because I realized that both Rodans of this universe are dead. * The way Rodan Jr gains the ability to turn into Fire Rodan comes from his uranium heat beam, and the idea that if the beam was going to be called that, the origin of that form might as well actually have something to with Uranium. The Gabora thing was just made up because I thought of another monster who liked Uranium. * Yeah, he's basically been here this whole time. Yet I got around to making a page for him relatively recently. * The images are from Godzilla Daikaiju Battle Royale. Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Godzilla Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Rodan variations